


Night Fever

by theimaginesyouneveraskedfor



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M, Random - Freeform, Sex Pollen, and bucky's just up for a gold old fashion fucking, and dumb crushes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-13
Updated: 2019-06-13
Packaged: 2020-05-02 09:42:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,010
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19196341
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theimaginesyouneveraskedfor/pseuds/theimaginesyouneveraskedfor
Summary: You meet your crush’s new date but you’re not the only one lost in yearning.Written for my In the Dark ChallengeI’m Gonna Make You Love Me by The Temptations/The Supremes“And I’m gonna use every trick in the book.I’ll try my best to get you hooked.”+“I’m just getting started.”Warnings: non/dubcon sex, sex pollen.This is dark!Bucky Barnes and explicit. 18+ only.





	Night Fever

**Author's Note:**

> So this was just an idea I started writing at work. It's random but whatever. A little break between figuring out actual series. Please let me know what you think in the comments and love you all! <3

Steve Rogers had just arrived. The core of many nocturnal whimsies. You couldn't say when the crush had implanted itself within you.  _Had it been when you had spilled coffee on yourself and he had laughed and helped you clean it up, lightly brushing close to your chest with a napkin? Or when he had offered to carry a crate of documents to the archives for you?_  You really couldn't say but you knew it was best to keep such infatuation apart from the workplace.

That didn't ease the sting as he walked in the hall with another on his arm. There had been rumours in the office but you had chalked it up to Sam's incessant need to talk shit. You hadn't  _really_  believed it. Or maybe hadn't wanted to. It was easier with her right in front of you; pale blonde hair, soft blue eyes, the figure of a ballerina. You hid your disappointment as you nodded at whatever Natasha had been talking about. The last you had understood a word it was her usual rant about her field gear.

Then he approached you, none so shy about the model at his side. You did your best to smile and remain poised. Why next to this woman, you must have seemed a possum in a skirt. Natasha took the initiative as she always did and you were saved from an awkward and delayed greeting.

"I was wondering if you were ever gonna remember us," Nat teased, "So, who's the lady?"

"Oh, well, you're actually going to laugh at this," He gave his pristine smile and you locked your knees as you tried not to melt into a puddle. "Um, Natasha," He gestured to the woman known as the Black Widow before waving to his blonde escort, "This is Natasha."

Natasha laughed. Loudly. Then offered her hand to the taller, skinnier blonde. You watched, awaiting and dreading your turn to feign acceptance.  _Enough. It's just a crush._  If anything this would help you get over it.

The new Natasha shook the old Natasha's hand and then Steve turned to you. "And this the only original of the bunch, Y/N." He introduced you, "She keeps our whole team from walking headfirst into trouble. Not that we don't anyways."

You gave your best fake laugh and shook Natasha's hand in kind. A nice to meet you and your usual social courtesy. Nothing more.

As the three began to chatter as if it wasn’t all so awkward, you excused yourself to the bathroom and hid in there as you gathered your wits.  _Stop being a child._  You should be happy for him. You sighed at yourself in the mirror and pushed away from the counter. You should get a drink.

You strode back out to the soiree and briskly swiped a champagne flute off a server's tray. You retreated the wall furthest from Steve and sipped your elixir. This would help you forget about him and your foolish heart. _God, you could be so stupid._

You were down to your last mouthful and tossed it back without grace. You covered your mouth as the bubbles threatened to escape and almost let out the hideous belch as a deep voice surprised you.

"I thought you liked these stupid things," Bucky crossed his arms as he stepped up next to you, the fabric of his jacket strained across his shoulders.. You rarely saw him at these parties. Not that he didn't attend, only that he made himself scarce.

"I'm tired," You lied, "Bad timing I guess...been working."

"Ah," He replied rather unconvinced of your fib, "Too many strangers."

"Mm-hmm," You agreed as a server offered to take your empty glass.

"So you met her?" You glanced over at Bucky's pointed question but didn't need to ask who he meant.

"She's nice," You looked back to the room of tuxedos and gowns, "Pretty."

"Needy," Bucky added, "You know I was with him when he met her. Our usual night out. Just us two. We go to a bar, a couple of drinks, shoot the shit…" He lowered his arms as he stepped closer, his eyes scanning the crowd as he spoke without looking at you. "She came over and introduced herself. Pretended not to know who he was." He cleared his throat and chuckled darkly, "She's not a very good actor but Steve's a bit of a dupe with pretty dames."

You nodded, unsure of what to say but he seemingly didn't need encouragement. It was rare that the former Winter Soldier was so talkative. You could smell the whiskey as he stepped closer and his arm pressed to your shoulder.

"Barely see him outside missions these last two months. Whenever we are together, she's calling him and he's all too eager to run at her beck and call." His voice dripped with irritation. "I'd tell him she's been texting me too but I don't think he'd believe me."

You turned to him with wide eyes. Gossip at the lips of the last person you would expect it from. You were stunned as in your mind Natasha had been in the first chapter of her very own once upon a time. You shrugged and swallowed back your envious satisfaction. 

"About what?" You wondered lightly.

"I don't really pay much attention. Doesn't say anything interesting." He rolled his eyes. "I'll just wait for Steve to get his head out of his ass. I hate being the one to say ‘I told you so’."

"You're very valiant," You scoffed. "Maybe a little bitter too."

"And what about you?" He said. "Hiding along the wall and drinking...bitter?"

"No," You answered a bit too quickly. "I don't care about Steve that way."

"Sure," He commented nonchalantly. He let the silence thicken to tension as he eyed you and you tried to ignore him. He finally spoke again. "So what do you say I grab you something a bit stronger than champagne? We can mope together."

"I'm not moping," You insisted.

"Okay," He grinned as he stepped away casually, "You like whiskey?" The question was rhetorical as he strutted to the bar and you huffed at his taunting back.  _How on earth did you get stuck in the corner with the resident pariah?_

He returned, two tumblers in hand. He held one out to you and you stared at it a moment before accepting. You weren't one too be unkind and he was being unusually so. You weren't going to enjoy the rare moment with a tolerable Winter Soldier. You took the glass and raised it to your lips. It was strong.

"Jesus, did you get any mixer?" You crinkled your nose.

"Yes, but it's a double," He swigged without flinching from his own. "Come on. Maybe you'll bust out some of your dance moves tonight. It makes these things a little less boring."

"My dance moves?" You lifted a brow and lowered your glass. His eyes followed your hand before returning to your face.

"You're usually the life of the party." He mused.

"I am?" You tilted your head.

"Well, to me, at least," He replied as he took another drink and you mustered up the courage to do the same. Your throat burned as you gulped the alcohol but there was an unexpected sweetness too. You sipped silently as you wondered at his cryptic remark.  _How often had he watched you at these parties?_

"Why did you never join in?" You asked. "Dancing, I mean."

"Not much of a dancer anymore. My moves haven't aged well." He chuckled.

"Ah," You nodded and took another drink as you eyes washed over the room. "Afraid to throw out your hip, old man?"

"That too," He joked and you smiled at the uncharacteristic humor in his tone.

Your lips quickly fell as you spotted Steve and his statuesque amour. You held back a sigh and drank some more. You'd need another glass if you were going to make it through the night.

\---

You were just about finished your second whiskey thanks to Bucky. With alcohol in your veins and shared resent, you had spent well over an hour with the brooding super soldier. He wasn't too bad to be around when he wasn't staring cryptically into the distance.

Your cheeks were hot from the tipsiness setting in, though you could say it was closer to drunkenness. You fanned yourself as the sweat began to build on your forehead and along your neck. 

"You okay?" Bucky asked as you glanced around. You brushed past him and set your empty glass on a tall table. "Y/N?"

You turned back to him. He smirked as he reached past you and set his glass down besides yours. He was unbearably close. The flames licked down your arms and legs. It was unnatural. You had never felt like this. It was like a panic attack but instead of feeling like your chest was filled with rocks, your pussy was alight.

"I gotta-" You choked as you tried to step past him, "I gotta go."

You pushed past him and the feel of his body against you made you whimper. You clattered on your heels through the crowd and toward the door. You tripped on the skirt of another woman and reached out to catch yourself. A hand closed around your forearm and swung you around swiftly.

"Leaving so soon?" Steve asked as he clung to you. His touch was molten against your skin.

"I--I--" If he didn't let go you were going to climb him like a spider monkey. Your entire being told you to devour him. You pulled away and panted. "Yeah, I...I forgot I left my stove on."

You ran out at the flimsy excuse and darted down the hallway. You were jittery, frantic, as the unexplained and overwhelming need overtook you.  _What was going on?_ Your head was spinning as you slid to a stop. You hadn't even been paying attention to where you were going.

You swore and leaned against the wall. It was so nice and cool. You turned and stretched your arms against it as you caught your breath. You stayed like that until the wall began to absorb your body heat.

"Hey," Bucky scared you again as you parted from the wall. "Where are you off to?"

"Trying to get out of here," You peered down to the other end of the hall behind you. "Did you...follow me?"

"Uh, yeah, you kinda left in a hurry," He explained, "Kinda concerning when someone runs away like they saw a ghost."

"I'm fine, I just need to go home." You touched your stomach and winced as it was a little too close to your pelvis. "I think I drank too much."

"How about some fresh air?" He ventured, "Might help clear your mind."

You looked at him warily. You could barely think as the heat stoked once more. Your dress clung to you and your scalp was itchy with sweat. And your pelvis! It hurt so bad. A yearning so deep and carnal it felt as if your bones would snap.

"Sure, sure," You replied impatiently, "God, I'm hot."

"This way," He waved you to the far end of the hall, just to the left and a quick right," He directed you from behind. He was few steps back yet it felt like he was almost on top of you.  _Gosh, that though made your thighs thrum_. "Right here."

You stopped and turned back as he pointed to the small alcove you had just passed. A metal door marked ‘roof’ which he easily pulled open. "The censor on this busted a while back. They still haven’t fixed the alarm."

"Hmm," You grumbled as he motioned you ahead of him. "I take it this is you're usual hiding spot, then."

"One of them," He followed closer this time and you could feel your ass at the same height as his eyes as you climbed. "Sometimes I'd rather catch the sunset than Tony's latest shit-eating toast."

"As much a cynic as expected," you opened the door at the top of the stairs and the night air washed over you as you stepped out in the moonlight.

You carefully descended the single step from the door and inhaled deeply. You heard Bucky behind you as the door closed with a clang and he hopped down heavily. It was the highest peak of the tower, the jet pad on the lower crown of Stark Tower. Here there was little but a few exhaust fans and solar panel.

You shook out your arms as the evening chill did nothing to cool you. If anything, it made you feel hotter. You grasped your skirt and squeezed shut your eyes as you tried to will away the persistence. Your chest rose and fell as your heart clamoured.

You felt something against your forehead and opened your eyes to find Bucky’s hand on your forehead. You stepped back in shock and he let his hand fall. “You got a fever or something?” He didn’t sound as concerned as his words would have him seem. “Hot and bothered, are we?” The tone of his voice was deeper; sinister.

His metal hand shot forward and caught yours as you began to back away. “W-what?”

“I hadn’t planned on using it tonight,” He drew you closer as your heels skidded beneath your feet, “I thought maybe I could get it in your coffee or just a hint in that little lip balm you keep in your purse. I had wanted to wait but...some things just align all at once.”

“What are you talking about?” You were in a panic between the mystery of his words and whatever was driving your biology to madness.

“I may have used too much. It’s strong, isn’t it?” He smirked as he brought you flush against him and rested his hands on your ass. You were trembling as you gripped his forearms. You tried to push him away but were too weak as your body told you to grab on tighter. “You’re resisting it quite well but that won’t last.”

“What did you do to me?” You groaned and rubbed your thighs together desperately.

“There are stimulants used in interrogations. Used to cause extreme reactions to elicit answers from captured spies. Some make you terribly itchy to the point of scratching through your skin. Others cause hallucinations to the point that one would claw their eyes out. But this one is often used on missions when one needs to interlope quickly.” He leaned in, his nose tickled your temple and he pressed his lips to your cheekbones. He pushed closer and whispered in your ear. “This one sends ones baser desires into overdrive. Like adrenaline for your hormones.”

“Why?” You gasped, unable to release him. Your body pressed into his without permission and his fingers kneaded your ass hungrily.

“You’re not the only one with a crush,” He slithered as he bent and nuzzled into your neck.

His left hand slipped down your thigh and around to the front. He traced along the fabric of your skirt and cupped your vee. He pressed until you were squirming, bucking against him at the slightest friction. He forced his fingers between your legs and began to roughly stroke you through your dress. He had barely touched you and already you had soaked through your panties.

You could do nothing but cling to him. Your body, despite the whirlwind of your mind, was ravenous for any touch; his touch. His hand moved against you roughly as he held you in place. Your entire figure quaked as he teased you through your dress. You threw your head back wildly as your breath picked up. The flurry of sparks blooming in your loins was too much. It grew to sharp strikes along your flesh. 

Your orgasmed ripped from you as Bucky growled into your throat. You shuddered as his hand slowed and you would've toppled over if he wasn't holding onto you. The edges of your vision were hazy, the stars and distant lights of the city below streaked through the dark like smudged paint.

You planted your feet as your heels threatened to wobble beneath your soles. You reached down to Bucky's hand and tried to push it away. Despite the release, you still felt an indefatigable hunger. He wove his fingers through yours and held you as if in a dance; his other hand still firmly on your ass.

"I know you're not done so soon," He taunted, "Why, you’re still burning up."

"Ohhhh," You almost roared as he swayed your body against yours, "Why--It hurts."

He held you upright as your legs turned to jelly and you were as good as putty in his hands. "I know, I know," He cooed, "I can help you." He shushed you as you began to whine.

You shook your head but tightened your grip on his hand. You pushed your body against his as you wiggled, desperate for any sort of friction. He let go of your hand and ran his fingers down your side an to your thigh. He leaned down as he lifted your leg and hooked it around him. You latched onto his shoulder to balance yourself.

"That's it," He said, "Just like that."

He slid your skirt over your knee until it bunched around your pelvis. His metal hand grazed the front of your panties, your juices coated them entirely. He grabbed side of the cotton thong and tore it swiftly. He let the fabric fall beneath you and his fingers probed your folds without delay. You squeaked and shivered at his touch.

He dipped his fingers inside and you bit your lip against the cry. It felt so good and yet not enough. He curled his fingers and pressed his thumb to your clit. The spasm it sent through you almost had you in pieces. You slung your arms around his neck as you pushed yourself closer to him and buried your face against his lapel. Electricity flowed through you and a sudden shock drained all the strength from you. You moaned as another orgasm spiked and your saliva trickled onto his suit as you smushed your lips against him.

“Steve’s white bread,” Bucky said as he removed his hand. His arm stirred between you as he flicked open the button of his fly and you heard the descent of his zipper. “He’d never fuck you like this…” You looked down as he pulled out his cock and you muttered as you tried to fight the urge to grab him yourself. “You  _do_  want me to fuck you, don’t you?”

“N-n-n…” You couldn’t get the word out as your leg wrapped around him tighter. “I n-n-need it.” You dropped and arm and snaked your fingers between your bodies until they were at your clit.

“Yeah?” He gave a sultry chuckle and stroked his cock as he bent his knees.

He aligned himself with your entrance before he grabbed your leg and held it around him. He pushed just his head inside and you squirmed. Your head lolled back and forth as gibberish spewed from your lips. 

“Mmmmm--more!” You dug your nails into his shoulders and mewed pathetically. “Please.”

He took it an inch at a time, your knee bent around his hand as you leaned into him. He was big and it seemed to take forever. When he was at his limit you purred, your mouth hanging open as you panted hungrily. He pulled back and you whined, your hand grasping at his hair. He chuckled and pushed back in, thrusting slowly as you trembled helplessly. You rocked your pelvis eagerly, trying to set the pace but he easily kept his motion. Your walls pulsed around his cock but you quivered.

“More?” He asked and you looked up to nod at him frantically. Your eyes bulged as your words scrambled without sense. His other hand slid down your thigh and he lifted you all at once. He let you sink down onto him, moving his hips as he lingered inside. “Shit. So fucking hot.”

His hands slipped down to your ass and he dragged you up the length of his cock. You gripped his shoulders tightly as you squeezed him between your thighs and followed his motion. You bounced up and down on him, no restraint left as you quickly took the reins from him. It wasn’t about him, the night sky, the whiskey, or even you. It was your body. You needed it so bad. It hurt and you couldn’t think straight. All that was in your mind was the way he plunged into you so snugly with each thrust.

The skirt of your dress hung over his hands, the fabric flapping with each rise and fall of your pelvis. You let your head loll back as you rode Bucky eagerly. The ache of your thighs wasn’t enough to stop you as you only went faster and faster. He brought a hand up and tugged on the strap of your gown until it snapped. You didn’t even care as he did the same to your bra and shimmied both past your breast. His thumb teased your nipple as you rutted against him, your flesh squelched against his with your arousal.

“Oh, oh, oh, oh,” You murmured as you moved your pelvis in sharper thrusts. You couldn’t get enough. “Gawwwwwwd,” You sputtered and succumbed to the tide that washed over you. The orgasm added to the heat of your body and piqued with a shower of embers along your flesh. “W-w-w-why?” You asked as you slowed and the twinge remained. “W-w-why w-won’t it s-stop?”

“Oh, we’re not even close to done,” He snarled and lowered you back to your feet. He pulled out of you abruptly and you sobbed. “Turn around.” He directed you as he untangled himself from your arms. “Come on.” He pushed your shoulders so that you were forced to obey. He lifted your skirt and gather it above your ass. “Bend over.”

You were a bit too eager to listen. You almost got head rush as you leaned forward, the air cold on your swollen pussy. You shook and wiggled your ass as you felt his cock against it and he spanked. You exclaimed and hung your head.

This time he impaled you in one stroke. You gasped as he bottomed out and you held onto your knees to keep from falling. He bent over you and his hand cupped your breasts as he pulled you up to stand straight. He kept you flush against him as he began to thrust into you from behind.

“Is this what you wanted him to do to you? Huh?” He grunted in your ear. “You slut.” His motion grew harder with each word. “You wanna be Captain America’s slut?” He tweaked your nipples and the sensation met that in your pelvis and another orgasm tore through you. “I think you like being mine better, don’t you?”

“Mmmpmmm,” You moaned as your eyes rolled back.

The orgasms were starting to rush over you with only seconds between and with each, you only grew more senseless. Your feet were barely on the ground as he fucked you. A doll in his arms to play with. You clawed at the side of his pants as he pounded into you, gripping the fabric as his pace stuttered and he gave several long strokes. You felt the hot river flowing within you as he gave a loud grunt. He slowed and finally stopped, your body twitched and spasmed as he held you up.

You arched your back and clenched around his cock. His metal hand went to your throat as he pushed your head up. He leaned down and his lips brushed along your cheekbone as he spoke. “Don’t you worry,” His voice sent a thrill through you, smothering that within which told you it was wrong, “I’m just getting started.”


End file.
